¿Cómo Rayos Mineta Pasó El Examen De Admisión?
by YossiChann
Summary: En donde presento mi propia teoría de cómo éste personaje pudo ingeniarselas para formar parte de UA. Favor de tomar con humor mi One-Shot.


**Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

Una calurosa tarde de verano provocaba que las personas se rehusaran a salir de sus frescos hogares que bajo el buen funcionamiento de sus aires acondicionados eran resguardados de la fuerte temperatura del mundo exterior. Esta acción de ocio a menudo se confundía con las genuinas costumbres de algún ermitaño que bajo causas absurdas se privaba a sí mismo de la interacción con su entorno y el mundo. Las vacaciones de verano serían difíciles.

Mina Ashido ya estaba haciendo sus maletas para trasladarse a la casa de sus padres y así disfrutar de su largo, y con suerte, divertido descanso de la gran cantidad de estrés que la escuela y los villanos despertaban en ella. No quería llevarse consigo muchas cosas puesto que algún día volvería a su dormitorio. Pero en su adolescente mente todo parecía ser necesario para preservar su existencia. Las numerosas prendas y accesorios no entraban en su maleta. Por más fuerza que implementara a la presión de ésta. Optó por subirse sobre la tapa para aumentar la efectividad de sus intentos.

—Ya está —exhaló aliviada pasando su muñeca por su frente—. ¡Ay! —chilló cuando la maleta volvió a abrirse, está vez con la fuerza y velocidad suficientes para lanzarla hasta atestar contra la pared. Se sobó la cabeza cerrando un ojo, ya intuía el posible bulto que le saldría en la frente.

Sintió otro golpe, esta vez en la coronilla de la cabeza y decidió apartarse de la pared antes de volver a ser atacada. Miró con detenimiento que se había caído un cuadro que mantenía colgado a causa de la sacudida que recibió la pared. Sonrió un poco al ver ilustrados a todos sus compañeros y maestro en aquel campamento donde les había sacado la foto discretamente. Los vívidos recuerdos de todas sus aventuras que habían compartido hasta ese entonces se manifestaron a modo de alegría y euforia al revivirlos en la pantalla de sus recuerdos, a ellos y a los sensacionales Quirks que cada uno poseía. Eran fantásticos y dignos de los héroes en los que algún día se convertirían.

Soltó una risita burlándose de la cara de Mineta. La foto la había tomado en el momento menos oportuno para él, por lo que mantenía una expresión bochornosa y cómica para sus ojos.

Tanto tiempo haciendo sus deberes le había dado sed. Con determinación se puso de pie y salió de su habitación —no sin antes ponerse dos banditas curativas en la frente— y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde ya se encontraban algunos de sus amigos. Los varones sentados plácidamente sobre el sofá mirando el televisor o charlando entre sí y sus amigas Momo, Jirou y Ochako se habían apoderado de la mesa junto la cocina para esparcir el chisme más reciente que hubiese llegado a los oídos de alguna.

Ashido aún pensaba en los recuerdos que haber visto aquella foto le despertó. Deseó que incluso en el futuro, cuando todos ellos fuesen héroes profesionales y reconocidos, pudiesen mantener intacto ese lazo de amistad que habían formado. Sería lindo un día reunirse todos y hablar acerca de los días que en ese entonces estaban viviendo juntos en la UA. Incluso le gustaría que —el ahora ausente— Mineta estuviera ahí. Su simple presencia era graciosa con sus lloriqueos y parloteos incluidos.

Y así sin más, fue cómo nació la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cómo fue que Mineta pasó el exámen de admisión?

Siendo sincera con ella misma. Era consciente de que el exámen práctico había sido sumamente difícil, y Mineta no tenía un Quirk muy... Útil.

Tampoco era valeroso ni atrevido. Al menos no en el ámbito que se requería.

Y aunque en el exámen escrito existiese una ínfima posibilidad de influir descomunalmente, casi monstruosa, en el exámen práctico. Mineta no daba a la talla de ser un afortunado poseedor de una brillante mente como su amiga Momo. De hecho, había demostrado en varias ocasiones ser con exactitud lo opuesto a eso.

¿Entonces cómo lo hizo?

—¿Pasa algo, Ashido? —inquirió Ochako mirando cómo su amiga dejaba en la mesa su vaso con zumo de naranja empleando un semblante fruncido.

—Chicas —las volteó a ver arqueando una ceja—, ¿Alguien sabe cómo Mineta, pasó el exámen de admisión?

El silencio fue instantáneo. Incluso los chicos dejaron de lado su amena charla al lograr oír semejante pregunta. Mina creyó que era gracioso que hasta ese entonces nadie se hubiese hecho su mismo cuestionamiento.

—Eso es todo un acertijo, Ashido —comentó Izuku—. ¿Alguno lo vió ese día?

—Yo lo miré justo a unos minutos de empezar —dijo Sero—. Pero no parecía muy confiado.

—¿A qué te refieres, Sero? —inquirió Eijirou.

—Bueno, yo estaba realizando unos estiramientos para calentar y estar preparado cuando se diera la orden de iniciar. Pero un chillido por parte de Mineta me desconcentró. Sólo se quejaba y lloraba y lloraba y lloraba tanto. Creo que tenía miedo. No se sentía con la suficiente seguridad para aprobar y yo ya tenía demasiados nervios sobre mí como para intentar apaciguar los de él. Así que me fui a otro sitio para poder calentar.

—¡¿Y si todo eso era su coartada?! —exclamó Kaminari poniéndose de pie con un brinco—. ¿Y si Mineta, ha estado fingiendo todo este tiempo ser el inútil que es para ocultarnos su verdadero poder?

—¿Verdadero poder? —cuestionó Ochako.

—¡Verdadero poder! —aseveró sin dudar—. Un genuino e increíble poder que le ayudó a aprobar.

—¡Estás demente! —aseguró Bakugou sornamente.

—¡Piénsenlo un minuto! —insistió Kaminari decidido a persuadir a sus compañeros—. ¿En verdad creen que un cobarde como Mineta, pudo aprobar el examen práctico con sólo llorar y lanzar bolas moradas al azar?

—Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, yo también miré a Mineta —intercedió Yaoyorozu cavilante—. El exámen ya había iniciado. Yo estaba escondida para tratar de crear una bazuca. Los artefactos grandes y de alto poder me toman más tiempo en crear —explicó volteando a ver a todos sus compañeros quienes afirmaron con la cabeza—. Y entonces lo miré. Estaba frente a frente con un robot gigante. Acongojado e inmóvil, como un siervo asustado pero, lloraba muy fuerte. Afortunadamente mi bazuca estaba lista y disparándole al robot explotó en mil pedazos y salvé a Mineta -entonces la joven bajó la mirada con nostalgia.

—¿Qué pasa, Yaomomo? —inquirió Jirou mirándole extrañada.

—Esque, creo que él me pidió que no me fuera pero, yo ya me había empezado a alejar sin decir nada. No quise regresar y lo dejé ahí, sólo.

Sus amigas se sintieron conmovidas por los sentimientos tan dulces de Momo. Ella era una chica brillante e inteligente pero amable y sensible. Un caso muy especial que pocas veces se daba en los afortunados poseedores de las enormes cantidades de dinero que la familia de la joven tenía.

—El caso es —habló de repente cortando el hilo de silencio que empezaba a nacer en la habitación—, creo que si Mineta, tuviera un poder oculto lo habría mostrado en ese momento frente el robot.

—Tiene razón —corroboró Todoroki—. Además, la personalidad de Mineta, es muy narcisista. Dudo que si tuviese un poder tan magnífico como dices, Kaminari, lo mantendría oculto.

El rubio bajó la cabeza frustrado. Bakugou se burló. Eijirou simplemente se dedicó a sonreír.

—¿Y si Mineta, robó sus puntos? —habló Jirou sin estar convencida por completo. Iida estaba al borde de soltar un discurso acerca de lo delicado e irrespetuoso que era acusar a su compañero de ser un ladrón sin tener pruebas o razones concretas pero la joven prosiguió al ver su amago de abrir la boca—. Me refiero a que Mineta, apareciera justo en el momento cuando el robot fuese destruido.

—¿Podrías por favor explicarte mejor, Jirou? —pidió Iida subiendo sus gafas con el dedo corazón.

—Ah, es algo complejo —comenzó a jugar con uno de los enchufes de sus oídos—. Veamos. Nosotros nos enfrentamos a un robot hasta dejarlo debilitado. Sólo basta un golpe para acabar con él y justo en ese momento aparece Mineta, y le propicia el golpe final quedándose con los puntos.

—Aunque eso hubiera pasado, Jirou —respondió el presidente de la clase—, dudo mucho que las normas de la Yuuei permitieran que uno de sus alumnos ingresara al plantel a base de trampas y, como insinuas, "robo de puntos". Sin mencionar que...

—¿Y si al hacer eso Mineta, pudo salvar a alguien? —Midoriya interrumpió el discurso que Iida comenzaba a crear.

—¿No crees que sería demasiada coincidencia que eso se repitiera? —cuestionó Eijirou.

—¿Entonces cómo es que Mineta, lo logró? —finalizó Ochako con un dedo en el mentón.

—¿Así que finalmente hablan de mí? —irrumpió Mineta con aires de grandeza. Dejó salir una socarrona risa antes de pararse en medio de todos ejerciendo el puesto de ser el centro de atención.

—Disculpe, Mineta —habló la vicepresidenta de la clase—, pero todos nos preguntábamos el cómo fue que usted logró aprobar el examen de admisión.

—Así que finalmente quieren oír la historia, ¿Eh? Bueno. Me temo que tendrán que rogar para...

—¡Ni lo pienses enano de mierda! —gritó Katsuki creando pequeñas explociones con la diestra.

Mineta iba a gritar del susto pero se mordió la lengua. Pasando saliva se esforzó por volver a emplear la postura superior que creyó tener y añadió:

—E-es una historia increíble. Demasiado épica para que simples mortales la escuchen sin dar algo a cambio —se cruzó de brazos con orgullo y mantuvo la frente en alto.

—No fue tan increíble cómo dices, Mineta —habló la antes ausente Hagakure quien apenas se acercó a la habitación con Tsuyu pudo escuchar los parloteos de su compañero.

—¡Toru! —exclamó Ashido posando las palmas en la mesa con alegría—. ¿Tú viste a Mineta, pasar el examen?

—Sí. Pero no fue la gran cosa.

—¡No les digas eso! —chilló Mineta—. ¡Te daré lo que quieras pero sólo...!

—Yo te doy el doble —interrumpió Kamimari—. Ahora dinos de una vez cómo rayos Mineta pasó el examen de admisión.

—Está bien, de todos modos, Mineta, no tiene nada que me interese —se encogió de hombros y prosiguió ignorando las súplicas del más bajo—. Luego de que Yaomomo abandonara a Mineta él se quedó en silencio preguntándose a sí mismo el porqué las chicas siempre huían de él...

—¡No era necesario decir eso, Toru! —interrumpió llorando el joven mirando cómo las chicas se cubrían la boca tratando de no reír. La chica invisible hizo caso omiso y prosiguió.

—Él permaneció arrodillado en el suelo viendo embobado a Momo alejarse por el horizonte cuándo otro gran robot obstruyó su campo de visión. Mineta gritó tanto cómo su garganta le permitió y entonces aparecieron otros cinco robots que se colocaron entorno a él cómo si los hubiese invocado. Entonces comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando una escapatoria, buscando a alguien que le ayudara. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer algo pero fue entonces cuando me frené al escuchar que gritó qué él solo quería ser genial y en un acto de simple reflejo comenzó a llorar y lanzar sus esferas moradas a los robots, algunas fueron a dar al suelo...

—¡Toru, calla! —pidió Mineta pero fue ignorado otra vez.

—Lo que pasó fue que un robot pisó una esfera y al tratar de dar un pasó se le arrancó el pie. Se tambaleó y se apoyó en el que estaba a su lado pero cayeron al suelo creando un efecto dominó con los otros robots. Cuando trataron de levantarse terminaron desarmándose. Mineta carcajeó orgulloso al descubrir cómo podía hacer puntos y puso en práctica su nueva técnica.

—¡Lo has arruinado todo! ¡Todo! —gritó Mineta por última vez y se alejó corriendo moqueando a su habitación.

—Conque así fue —rió Kaminari.

—No entiendo por qué se avergüenza. Es increíble que haya descubierto la forma de usar su Quirk a su favor —comentó Momo con una mano en su mejilla.

—¡Oye, Hagakure! —exclamó Ashido captando la atención de todos.

—¿Qué pasa, Mina?

—¿Y cómo fue que pasaste el examen?

¡FIN!


End file.
